I Can See It Now
by writingxonxwalls
Summary: Draco is used to goodbyes in his life, but is Hermione ready to say what he knows will come eventually? Inspired by Mine by Taylor Swift for the "Be Fearless and Speak Now" Challenge of HPFC.


**Goodbye (I Can See It Now)**

"**Be Fearless and Speak Now" Challenge **

.

Braced myself for the goodbye

Cause that's all I've ever known

But you took me by surprise

Said "I'll never leave you alone"

-Taylor Swift, Mine

.

"I disown you. You are a disgrace to our family name. You are no longer a respected Malfoy, only an impostor. Leave immediately; you are no longer my son."

With hardened face coupled with a courageous heart, the blonde looked straight into his father's eyes. There was nothing there for him, he knew, no warmth, no comfort, no parental inclinations whatsoever. His father's absence had not gone unnoticed in the past, leaving his son vulnerable to the evil lessons of the world which he had to face alone. Too often did Draco have to deal with the kickbacks of his father's poor life decisions; this is what he had grown up with. This was not the first goodbye, but it would appear that it was going to be the last.

With a nod in his mother's direction, he left.

.

He knew she would leave him. His heart begged him to see the light that he had stood up to his parents because of his love for her, but his head had adequately convinced him that it was just high time he did something for himself for once. Self-confidence was an easier emotion to tackle than love. Regardless, before his new-found bravery wore down, Draco knew he had to tell Hermione.

As cold and stoic as he could manage, he knocked on her apartment door, opting to take the leisurely stroll across town instead of floo. The blonde had needed time to think, to plan out his words carefully as to hurt himself only when necessary.

She would break it off, and he would leave, Draco figured. And that would be the end of that. A clean break it would be, like his earlier encounter with his parents.

Ushering him in, Hermione excitedly tried to chat him up, wondering about this and that of his day, blissfully unaware that her boyfriend of a year would have crushing news that would surely devastate her, as it would any normal human being. Preparing himself, Draco looked at her straight-faced.

He hadn't come any more into her home that the foyer, wanting an easy exit. Granted, this had him hunching down, since Draco was significantly taller than Hermione and she had seemingly purchased an apartment only for people her size. Looking down, he murmured, "I need to tell you something important."

Nodding, Hermione waited for him to continue.

The worst part, the breakup, the goodbye, he knew was coming. This was life, Draco supposed. But what needs to be done must be done. "I've been disowned by my family. They want nothing to do with me, and they have cut off my inheritance. I'm poor and without a family, much less have a caring one."

There was a strong silence. Not an awkward one, per say, but it was present none the less.

"I'll be going now," he said.

Draco had managed to take a step and a half, not that he was counting.

"Where are you going? Don't you need a place to stay?" Hermione grabbed for his hand, "Draco, why don't you just move in here? Where is your stuff?"

He was confused and hurt that she would try to play this game with his emotions. This is the part for the goodbye. This was not the clean break he wanted; now his feelings are getting involved. "Hermione, I'm broke, didn't you hear me?"

She was starting to get frustrated, "Of course I heard you; I'm not daft. What I want to know is why you are so adamant on leaving. Don't you want to be here with me so I can help you through this?"

"… You want me to stay?"

"Yes," Hermione sighed, "Of course I want you to stay. I'll never leave you alone, Drake, whether you want me to or not."

Draco was speechless.

.

Ten years down the road and Draco and Hermione were happily married with a couple of children running around their beautiful home. They were doing quite fine without the Malfoy money, they would have you know, and are just sad that the children had to learn quickly that not all people were kind and loving, as they had no other excuse why grandparents were not present in their lives.

Draco had made quite a name for himself in the potion making business, and owned a small store in Diagon Alley that seemed to be thriving, also dealing a little with the Ministry whenever they needed some potions in the forensic crime labs.

Hermione had been a Mediwitch but with the intense time it took to raise children, she found herself only working part-time at Flourish and Blotts to pass the time until all her precious angels are old enough to be out in the world on their own.

Overall, they made a pleasant family, who had their ups and downs, but stayed together through it all, always facing the next day together. If things got rough, she reminded him that his parents made mistakes, and that they weren't his parents. Draco and Hermione were strong, always together.

Until, that is, Draco had to make a trip to St. Mungo's on his own, for a very unique event.

.

His mum was dying. It was her wish that she was to see her son, witch-in-law, and her grandkids. Draco, however, wanted to make sure her intentions were pure before he put his family through the emotional trauma.

His father, out of the respect for his wife, allowed him to visit but refused to be in the room at the same time as his younger look-alike. Lucius couldn't help but notice that his son had grown into a fine young man of elegant stature. Too bad he had stayed with the mudblood.

Alone with his mother at last, Draco discovered that his mother was relieved and overjoyed to see him, kissing his cheeks and hugging him like she did when he was a child of five or six.

They talked for the better half of two hours, as she quietly absorbed every detail of his life which she had missed out on. Draco had caught his mother crying, although Narcissa had tried to cover her tears.

"You love your family so much," She smiled.

"They are the best thing that's ever been mine."

.

**Author's Note. **

**Challenge by: **xAccioDramionex

**Prompt: "**Mine" by Taylor Swift

So, what do you think? Figured lots of people would take TSwift's point of view and automatically use a girl's perspective, so I guessed why not switch it up a bit and make it Draco's point of view? Extra stars to you if you can find **ALL **the TSwift references! There's a few hidden, go take a listen to **Mine** and see if you can find them.

Let me know what you think- reviews have been kinda sad lately, but ya'll are great readers and I know you can leave reviews!

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave me a review and let me know! _


End file.
